Pekerjaan Para Hunter
by zoldyck assasin
Summary: Para Hunter mencari pekerjaan baru , jadi hunter gak dapat banyak uang kali, yah?


Pekerjaan Para Hunter

Summary : Para hunter mencoba pekerjaan baru , habis, jadi hunter gak dapat banyak uang kali ya ?

Chapter 1 Salon Illumi

Halo semua… Ini fic pertama gue.. Diusahain biar lucu, tapi kalau gak lucu, maap, yah…

Selamat menikmati.. eh.. membaca…

" Humm, sudah mulai panjang, ya, rambut gua? " gumam Kurapika.

"Lu mau potong rambut ga? Mumpung dekat sini ada salon yang baru buka." Kata lelaki tua yang antara lain adalah Leorio *digiles Leorio*

" Boleh juga , sih, biasanya salon baru lebih murah, kantong gue makin menipis, nih !" kata Kurapika (kasien, jadi bodyguard orang kaya kok masih miskin sih?) *ditendang FC Kurapika*

" Ya udah, yuk pigi!"

" Heh, pigi jalan – jalan kok gak ngajak gue? Mau ikut nih, bosen, gak ada kerjaan !" tiba – tiba Killua nonggol entah darimana (?)

" Kalo Killua ikut, wa mau ikut juga !" kata Gon .

"Oke, kita pigi sama – sama !" kata Leorio dengan penuh semangat 45 (?)

* dalam perjalanan *

"Entah kenapa , kok rasanya bergidik, ya? Rasanya kok aneh sekali, gitu.." Pikir para Hunter.

* Di depan toko salon*

" Nama salonnya 'Always Beauty '? Kok nama tokonya norak sekali? " kata Killua.

" Yah, biasanya toko salon itu bosnya kan cewek, jadi gak aneh kali, sih,"kata Kurapika.

"Udah, jangan ngoceh terus, masuk aja deh…" kata seseorang dari belakang mereka.

" GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"jerit para hunter dengan gaya super lebay.

" Aduhh~~ kalian kenapa~? Kok ada lomba jerit – jerit super lebay kayak gini gak ngajak – ngajak , sih~~?" kata orang aneh yang rupanya adalah Hisoka.

"Hisoka, jangan bikin kaget dong ! Kalau saya ada penyakit jantung pasti langsung mati !" kata Killua.

" Ouu~~ Gomenn~~Haloo Killu-chan~~ Halo Ringo- chan~~ " kata Hisoka dengan senyuman mengerikan.

*Killua dan Gon langsung sweatdrop*

" Mi ..Mina ! Yuk kita masuk !" kata Gon

*Di dalam salon*

" Permisii… Saya mau potong rambut…" kata Kurapika.

"Loh, mana sih , si pemilik salon?" Tanya Leorio.

" Oh~, tadi rambutnya berantakan karena akyuuu~, jadi, dia lagi sisir rambut.." kata Hisoka.

"Ohh…"

" Illumi ~~ Ada tamu ~~" kata Hisoka

" AAPPUUUUAAAHHHHHH?" Killua berteriak super lebay. * Di lempar *

" Pemilik salon i.. ini, kakak gue?"

" Iya.., baru tau, ya?"

"TENTU SAJA BARU TAHU ! ORANG INI TOKO BARU BUKA ! SELAMAT TINGGAL !"

" Bentarr, Hisoka…Tahan mereka bentar, ya.."

"Kamu tidak boleh pergii~~ " Killua langsung sweatdrop.

*1 menit kemudian..*

"Haloo Killu… Kamu datang, ya.. Kita memang berjodoh ! I MISS U SO MUCHHH !" Killua langsung lari terbirit – birit dan sembunyi ke belakang Kurapika dan Leorio.

"GAAKKKKK ! Kita gak jodoh ! " balas Killua.

" KILLUUU….! Tentu saja akyu~ sama kamyu ~ itu berjodoh ! Baru kita bisa jadi kakak en adik !" Dan terjadilah kejar – kejaran antara Killua dan kakak tercintanya (?).

Illumi mengejar sambil menyibak – nyibakkan rambutnya seperti dalam Iklan Shampoo Liefb*y.

" A..Aniki ! Hentikan ! Berhentii! " Terlambat, Killua di tangkap dan langsung di peluk dengan suuperrr erat !

" A..A ku gak bisa nafass…"

" Sorii Killu, habis, kakak rinduuu!"

" STTOOOOPPPPP!"

* Setelah 1 jam penuh derita bagi Killua… Sementara , para hunter lain kecuali Hisoka sweatdrop dan jawdrop*

" Oh iya.. Siapa di antara kalian yang mau dipotong rambutnya?" Tanya Illumi.

Di pikiran masing – masing hunter..

Kurapika : Dia baru sadar , ya?

Leorio : Orang aneh…

Killua : Aku gak bakalan masuk salon ini lagi..

Gon : Kasihan, Killua…

Hisoka : Illumiku memang superr cantik ~~

" Kenapa tidak di jawab? Siapa yang mau di potong rambutnya? "

Hening…

"Halooww~~ "

* Para Hunter tersadar dari lamunan*

" O.. Oh ! Tidak , kami tidak ingin potong rambut, hanya mau lihat toko baru saja, kok !" kata mereka hampir bersamaan.

" Benar, gak mau? Kalau mau potong nanti rambut kalian akan serapi rambut gue, kalau mau cuci nanti selembut rambut gue, " Illumi ngoceh gak karuan dan mereka langsung memotong, " Tidak , sungguh ! Sekarang kita pulang dulu, ya, BYEE!" dan mereka pun hilang seketika.

" Aneh.., aku yakin tadi ada orang yang ingin potong rambut.." gumam Illumi, sementara Hisoka hanya tersenyum dan pergi.

*Di Rumah*

"Killua, kamu baik – baik saja?" Tanya Gon bingung, sementara Killua gemetaran di kamar.(?)

" Biarkan saja Gon ! Dia trauma kali !"

Gon pun makin bingung. Trauma ?

Thanks for reading..

Sori.. Gak tau gimana lanjutin nya, map ya klo ga lucu…

Bisa kasih ide mengenai pekerjaan Killua, Gon , Kurapika , Leorio, Hisoka dan characte yang lain? Thanks..

Review pleaseee…. *puppy eyes no jutsu*


End file.
